Savin' Me
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Amy is hit by an explosion and has arrived at the Pearly Gates! Sonamy. One-shot


**A/N:**

Sword: Yay! I get to be in charge of another fic.

Pen:...

Sword: Oh c'mon Pen! The author thought I did a good job.

Pen:...

Sword: Well, anyway this is a sonamy fic as we haven't done one in a while. Pen would you do the disclaimer?

Pen:...

Sword: Pen! The author said you have to listen to me! So listen to me!

Pen: Bloody idiot. What kind of moron lets her be in charge of a fic?...The author does not own any of the characters or the song used. The song that inspired this story is owned by Nickelback and the characters are owned by Sega. Happy now?

Sword: Yep! Thanks. *kisses Pen's cheeks* Hee hee! I love making you blush!

Pen: Cut it out! I'm out of here.

Sword: We'd also like to thank all of you that have been reviewing our stories. We really enjoy reading your comments and always look forward to new reviews. Anyway, happy reading! Oh Pen, stop being like that!

**Savin' Me**

_How could I let this happen?_ Sonic thought as he cradled Amy in his arms. They had finished beating back the army of minions created by Eggman. While Sonic hadn't been watching, one of the robots close to Amy had exploded, catching her in the blast. Now he sat here, holding her close to him.

"Wake up," he said softly, shaking her. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes, revealing her lovely face covered in ash and scratches. The rest of her was in pretty bad shape and Amy made no indication that she was still alive.

Tails had tried to resuscitate her to the best of his abilities, but it had been to no avail. Tails couldn't even find Amy's pulse. So Sonic had fallen beside her and was now willing her to come back to him.

Amy had always been there for him. Helping him escape from many traps. One particular instance that Sonic recalled was when he had been thrown in jail on Prison Island. It was Amy who had come to save him.

She had risked all to free him, with the only request being to marry her. He mentally chuckled at that. But how had he repaid her? The same way that he always did.

By running away, with her calling after him.

She had saved him not only from G.U.N. by releasing him from the cage, but also from the confinement. The thought of not being able to run around wherever he pleased sent a shiver up his spine when he thought about it.

And now here she lay, in his arms. If this had been any other time, he would have dreaded Amy's reaction, as she would have choked the life out of him. He grinned at the memory and begged for her to wake up.

"C'mon Ames," Sonic asked, shaking her slightly. Still no response.

He leaned in closer to her, his mouth right against her ear. "Don't do this to me."

"Ames." Sonic's shoulders fell and his body seemed to lose all its strength. He felt Knuckles' hand on his shoulder, patting it in an attempt to comfort him. "Amy," Sonic said a bit louder.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic turned his head around, to see Knuckles standing there with a worried expression. Everyone else that had joined in the fight- Tails, Rouge, Cream, Cheese, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and even Shadow- had faces that matched Tails.

Sonic's head feel and swiveled back to Amy. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling them well up. But he couldn't do that. A hero such as himself can't do that. So he did the only thing he could think of.

Knuckles seemed to sense what Sonic wanted to do. "Just let it out Sonic," he told him.

"Aaaaammmmmyyyyyyyy!" Sonic screamed to the heavens, simultaneously releasing his rage and sadness all at once.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes, blinking out the bright light that seemed to surround her. After her eyes finally adjusted, she realized that she seemed to be floating in a sea of clouds. She searched around her, but she couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" she called. Silence. "Is anybody there?"

Still silence. She kept walking around for a few minutes, trying to find some sign of life. She finally saw a golden gate nearby, so she decided to walk over to it.

When she arrived at it, she noticed how beautiful it was. It stood dozens of stories high and seemed to be carved out of pure gold. Along the edges of it, little carvings of cherubs could be seen.

Amy tried to push open the gate, but it wouldn't budge at all. She tried calling for somebody to open it, but received no reply.

"Wait a minute," Amy said, trying to think. "Clouds, a golden gate, and cherubs?...I must be in-"

"Heaven," a voice nearby said.

Amy turned to the voice, but was blinded by the person being covered in a spectacular white light. "Who are you?" Amy asked nervously.

"There's no need to fear me. I watch over the gate," the person said calmly.

"Are you an...angel?"

"Yes," the person replied.

Suddenly, everything around Amy went dark for a second and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Then the darkness left and the pain went away. "What was that?" Amy yelled, when it happened again.

"Your friends are trying to bring you back," the angel told her.

"Well stop it!" she screamed at the clouds. "I don't want to go back!"

It eventually stopped and Amy sat down to try to recover from it. "That was weird," she commented.

"Why do you not wish to go back?" the angel asked. "Surely you miss your friends?"

Amy looked up, while shielding her eyes from the angel's light. "Yeah, I miss them, but I think that they would be better without me. Especially Sonic," she sighed. "He just thinks I'm annoying."

"Then you really want to die? I could send you back," the angel said.

"No, I don't want to bother Sonic anymore. If he wants me to leave him alone, then I will," Amy told the angel as she stood up.

The angel waved a hand to the gate and it slowly opened. Then he turned back to Amy. "Once you enter, you won't be able to come back. Be sure of your decision."

Amy nodded in understanding and strode over to the gate, passing the angel on the way. "Thank you," she said to him. Amy thought she could see the angel nod. Then she faced forward toward heaven and kept walking.

"Well, I guess I'll see the others when they get here," Amy said under her breath.

"C'mon Ames."

Amy whipped around, wondering who said her name. "Was that you?" she asked the angel. He stood there silently.

Amy shrugged. "Oh well, whoever it was they're gone now."

"Don't do this to me."

"Alright, I definitely heard that," Amy said. She ran back over to the angel and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Who is calling me?" she asked, stomping her foot.

"I think you know," the angel replied.

"Would you like to see?" the angel offered. Amy nodded and the angel swept his arm across the clouds, creating a hole. He jerked his head in that direction. "Have a look," he told her.

Amy cautiously crept over to the hole and peered into it. She gasped at what she saw.

Far below her, Amy could see the city where the other and her had been fighting Eggman. The city thankfully hadn't taken much damage from what Amy could make out.

Where most of the destruction was, Amy saw all of her friends surrounding Sonic. And in Sonic's arms was her body. He seemed to be crying over her. "He cares about me?" Amy gasped.

"Ames," she heard Sonic whisper. It was so faint and yet sounded so clear.

"Amy." There it was again. It made Amy's heart flutter the way Sonic said her name.

"Aaaaammmmmyyyyyy!" he cried from far below as lightning shot across the sky, making Amy herself jump in surprise. Before she could see Sonic again, the clouds had covered up.

Amy turned to the angel. "Why did you cover it up?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Because it's time for you to go," the angel replied, pointing to the open gate.

Amy shook her head defiantly. "No! I wanna go back! Send me back! He does care about me!" Immediately, everything became dark around her and she had a sensation that she was falling.

* * *

Sonic closed his eyes and laid his head on top of Amy's, praying for some sort of miracle. "I'm sorry Ames," he whispered. "I wish ya would come back."

"Sonic," Knuckles said. Sonic faced the guardian. "She's not-" but Knuckles stopped short as his eyes widened. Sonic's raised an eyebrow and followed Knuckles' eyesight to see that they were staring at Amy's now open eyes.

A raindrop fell into Amy's eye, making her blink furiously. "Sonic?" she whispered.

"Amy," he said, stunned that she was alive. He pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close enough that she could hear his fast-beating heart.

"We thought we lost you Ames," Sonic told her. "I thought I lost you."

Amy smiled. "You almost did. Thank you."

Sonic pulled back. "For what?" he questioned.

Amy smiled as she kissed his cheek. "For saving me."

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

**A/N:**

Sword: Hope you all liked it!

Pen:...

Sword: Pen, I have a question.

Pen: Oh boy.

Sword: How come when we say naughty words, they're sometimes bleeped out and sometimes that aren't?

Pen: What do you mean?

Sword: Like right now, we can't say ******. See? It was bleeped out!

Pen: What are you talking about? I heard you say ******.

Sword: See? It bleeped you out too!

Pen: You're crazy.

Sword: Well you're a ************ ******* ******* **** *** **************************! I love that sound!

Pen: You *****! En garde!


End file.
